


The Emperors' New Suits

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Complete, Gen, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Invisible clothing, One Shot, Public Nudity, The Emperor's New Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: When filming a special "Will It Suit?" episode of Good Mythical Morning, Rhett starts to worry there's something wrong with his perception of reality.





	The Emperors' New Suits

Rhett laughed as he removed the strands of spaghetti that they both determined, most decidedly, would not suit. The Crew always came up with some really amusing ideas for what they should use in a “Will It” episode, and “Will It Suit?” was no different.

However, when Chase wheeled out a bowl of dish soap, a strange tube, and a lighter, Rhett started to wonder if they had allowed a little too much creative control for their ambitious crew.

“We’ve been assured this should be mostly safe,” Stevie said from behind the camera, but the fire extinguisher on the table didn’t seem very reassuring. Fire and science experiments had a tendency to go very, very wrong on the show. Didn’t anyone remember the brake fluid and chlorine incident?

“Is this why you had us get waxed again?” Link chortled, oblivious to the clear danger of the experiment. Rhett worried about the clumsy man, figuring there was no way this could go well as long as Link was involved.

“You guys need to hold still,” Chase instructed, then called Alex on to help. They announced to Rhett, Link, and the audience at home that they were filling the bubbles with methane. Then, they scooped the bubbles onto Rhett and Link’s torsos and arms quickly. “Okay, light ‘em up!” Mike lifted long sticks with lit matches attached and ignited both men at once. In a quick whoosh, the fire was gone, leaving them both bare-chested for the audience. Surprisingly, nothing else caught fire, and they were relatively undamaged, though Rhett still felt a bit shaky from the experience. He double-checked to make sure that Link didn’t have any stray hairs smoldering, but overall, Link looked pristine, and actually quite amazed by the whole experience. No big disasters… that was a relief. Determined that the “cool factor” of the suit outweighed the potential for disaster, the men declared that yes, this would suit… provided the audience did not try this one at home.

“We have one last suit for you guys,” Stevie said. Rhett looked at the screen that told them a little bit more about it. “Okay, this is apparently a special suit made from a newly discovered fabric from Thailand?” There wasn’t much information at all on the screen, just that it was a special suit made of fibers that had really complex properties. The information said that the fabric style was reflected in the eye of the viewer and that each person’s life experiences would translate onto the garment. Rhett instructed the viewers to let them know in the comments what the suit looked like to them. After all, he was pretty curious about such a unique fabric.

When Chase wheeled out the hangers, however, Rhett started to panic. He didn’t see any clothes on them! In his mind, he only saw bare hangers, swaying on the rack as it rolled in. He chuckled, suspecting some big joke the crew was in on, but no one else was laughing. Link murmured “Hey, cool suit,” and Rhett’s worry really started to kick into overdrive.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he see the fabric? Was it because of what he was projecting onto the garment personally? “So, uh, Link, what does the suit look like to you, buddy?” Rhett pressed, hoping like hell that Link would confess that it was all some prank, like the time he had superglued a lid shut so Rhett would struggle to open it, or the time Rhett had made it so Link couldn’t escape from the straightjacket.

“It’s gorgeous, Rhett! I mean, it’s the richest purple I’ve ever seen, and it just looks so soft. I want to put it on now!” he exclaimed, excitedly.

Okay, then… clearly Link could see the suit. “What do you see, Bo?” Rhett paused when Link asked him the question. What did he see? What did he see? Freakin’ nothing. Bare hangers without a stitch of clothing. But literally everyone else seemed to see them, and as the Crew stood around them, dressing them, Rhett scrambled to think of a way to describe the non-existent suit.

“It’s maroon. Or maybe burgundy. Maroon-burgundy. And you’re right, it does look super soft, man. Feels really nice.” What was wrong with Rhett that he wasn’t able to see the suit? What the heck, man? If it was a prank, surely someone on the crew would be giggling by now, but literally all of them had a straight face. Lizzie chimed in off-camera “Wow, Rhett, that color totally suits you!”

“Yeah, you guys should seriously wear these all day,” Chase said, locking eyes with Rhett, indicating nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Link grinned, “Heck yeah, we should! I look awesome!”

“Will It Suit?” Rhett, not wanting anyone to know that he was really struggling with seeing the suit, agreed when Link said “yes.” Deep down inside, though, he felt absolutely exposed and naked and felt like covering every inch of himself with his hands.

Shrinking behind the desk in Good Mythical More, he tried not to let on with his insecurities as they talked about favorite suits they’d worn before, showing off childhood photos.

“I don’t know, man, this has to be the best suit I’ve ever worn,” Link said, widening his arms and giving a little shimmy towards the camera. Rhett couldn’t take this as a good indicator, though, of Link’s real thoughts on the suit. Link was an exhibitionist at heart. For all Rhett knew, the suits really could be invisible and Link would still feel ridiculously comfortable. As Good Mythical More cut, Rhett looked at Link with a puzzled smirk.

“So you really like the suit, Link? Really?”

“Yeah, man, it’s great. It feels really comfortable. Nice and lightweight under the hot lights.” Okay, Link really wasn’t acting like he was actually naked in the studio. There had to be something wrong with him. As they walked back to their office, Rhett pressed “Now, what color did you say you saw your suit as again?”

“Blue. Just like my eyes. Weren’t you paying attention?”

Rhett gasped, pulling Link into their office by the wrist and locking the door.

“You liar!” Rhett exclaimed, “I freaking knew it, man!”

Link’s sapphire eyes grew wide as he realized Rhett was experiencing the same thing he was… that they were both actually nude. “So, you can’t see it, either?”

“No, man, that’s what I was trying to get you to say out there! I can’t see it! It looked like they wheeled out some empty hangers!” Rhett was freaking out in his head. Was there something wrong with Link, too, so they wouldn’t see the suits and everyone else would, or were their suspicions right? Had the Crew actually dressed them in nothing on GMM?

“We can’t let them air that episode, Link. What if the audience sees the suits like we do? Like we’re wearing nothing? Or worse, what if we’re actually wearing nothing?”

“Who cares? I bet it’ll get a lot of views. Probably our most-viewed episode ever, if we’re naked!” Link never cared if people saw him like that. He loved to play it up for the camera, and being nude didn’t seem to cross a line for him at all.

“Whatever, man. I’m not going to post a video on the Internet where I’m totally exposed like that, no matter how many views it gets. I’m demanding we re-shoot the last part.” Rhett stormed out of the office to track down Stevie. What he didn’t notice is that Link didn’t follow him.

“Whatever,” Link shrugged with a smile, repeating Rhett’s response into the empty room as he settled into his desk chair. “I’m still gonna wear this all day."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr ask prompt from new-philosopher


End file.
